


Stealing Hearts (markson crackfic)

by Reallynowayme2



Category: GOT7, Marson
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crack, Funny, Love at First Sight, M/M, Motorcycles, Romance, college is hard, jackson is too sweet for his own good, mark can be a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallynowayme2/pseuds/Reallynowayme2
Summary: Mark a tired college student in need of a thrill suddenly decides to do something awful and daringJackson a wonderfully helpful student runs into Mark at this fatefully thrilling moment. Watch the sparks of romance unfold!Very random I wrote this with a inspiration from a friends favorite fandom back on 2016. Crack fic, it's just a joke Haha.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 17





	Stealing Hearts (markson crackfic)

Mark sat at his bedroom desk tapping the back of his pencil against the surface. He cupped his chin in his other hand and chewed gently at his upper lip. In front of him were two notebooks, textbooks, a binder, and a calculator, yet he had not found the will to start a single assignment. 

“Ermmm , i’m so tired…” He mumbled to himself. He had just returned from a Friday’s worth of classes only the second week into the semester. The amount of work each complex class assigned was already piled high. Mark ran his fingers up through his hair as he slid his face down towards his elbow. “Uuuugh, i’m sick of this, I don’t want to do all this for a ‘money making job.’ Can i not just do something else! Can I not just live for once? What is this!? I just don’t understand, it is so endless and for what? To survive? Sheesh...damn…” 

Studying in college non-stop for the second year wore Mark’s already skinny body to the last little bone. He felt used, abused, misunderstood, silenced, and all sorts of beaten by professors and mentors throughout this phase of life. Mark loved the support he got from his family, they were a comfort in his life, playing and being together was his favorite, but with school there has not been a single speck of time to enjoy them. Not a speck of time to live life again! Mark had only wanted to be this way to be as successful as his own family, but not at this moment. A spark lit a little part inside Mark, he wanted to try things that were dangerous, risky, fun, life worthy, and prove to himself that there are crazy ways to still make it and live!

Mark slapped his pencil onto the desk and stood up. “Screw this! Watch me dammit, watch me Mark, let’s see what we can do” He rushed to his closet, pulled off his tie-dye Cali shirt and replaced it with a black long sleeve one.

A hat holder full of beanies sat on his dresser. He grabbed a black beanie, swiped some scissors from a drawer and cut holes into it. Next he pulled a lock box from underneath his bed where a gun was resting inside. He made sure the device was not loaded and placed the empty thing on a holster, strapped it around his waist, and walked out the door. 

😈 😈 😈 😈 😈 😈

One earbud rested in Jackson’s ear softly playing The Beatles ‘Here Comes The Sun.’ Jackson returned some textbooks to the student library clerk behind the desk. “Oh you must have just started working this year. Hello my name’s Jackson. If you ever need help with classes, I do come here often and tutor, just let me know. Don’t work too hard and make sure to give yourself time to have fun okay. Be healthy.” Jackson admires and cares for everyone he meets. He couldn’t help but try and reassure the hardworking student behind the desk. He placed the other earbud in his ear, took a deep breath, smiled, and walked to the table for his jacket and helmet. 

It was 4 o’clock, already 2 hours after his last class. He was leaving from his routine homework and tutoring session in the library. As school years progress his sessions become longer as he collects more and more peers and friends to help. Jackson can not resist helping someone in need, no matter what sticky situation he sees them in. 

“Oh yeah it is payday! Oooh guess what sweetness, we’ve got just enough time to the bank and pull out money for Mom,” Jackson said to his motorcycle, patting the side of the tank while briefly checking his phone. He pulled his helmet over his head, turned on ‘Don’t Worry’ by Bobby McFerrin and started the bike. “Let’s gooo!” And he was off. 

😇 😇 😇 😇 😇 😇

Thud thud thud thud. Oh gosh, phew...geez, alright Mark, heh, let’s do this! Mark’s heart continued to fill him with rush and thrill. His stomach churned every minute that he spent sitting in his little car in the parking lot of a bank. “Uugh Bob, this feeling is amazing, you don’t even know man. This is more insane and exciting than going to a Colbie Caillat concert would be to you,” Mark said to his car. He patted the steering wheel, took a deep breath, and quickly pulled the beanie over his head. “Ok bob, we are parked sort of far, I am gonna leave the key inside you ok, don’t run off on me man, and keep watch” Mark said and laughed to himself. He shook his head and patted his thighs to brush off the last bit of nerves he faced, then opened the car door and headed quickly into the bank.   
The bank doors swung open, some customers already flinching and cowering at Mark’s aggressive entry and demeanor. Then they all fell to the floor and squealed as soon as he pulled the gun from the holster and pointed it for them all to see. He shot out a couple of times just the noise of the empty device loud enough to scare the people. 

Oh shit oh shit oh shit, woooohoooo wooot this is insane! They are all trying to contact police, shit i can’t get money from the bankers, and I don’t really want to take money directly from the people...but oh dude. That guy looks like a douchebag, and rich I will take from him. Mark thought quickly and walked menacingly towards a man who was standing by one of the teller counters, his arms folded, and his nose in the air, trying to hide his nervousness.   
“Whoa whoa whoa!” The man raised his arms as Mark got closer.   
“Give me the envelope and your wallet,”

The man began crossing his arms again tucking the envelope and wallet near his armpits. “D-d-d-o you even know who I am! I am the son of - “ 

Mark shot the gun into the air again “Son of bitch give me the money” The man dropped his belongings to the ground and fell. Mark smiled under the beanie, waved, and laughed and bolted his tiny ass out the door. The man on the ground squeaked out nervously to all the shocked people around him whimpering about who his parents were and his importance. While those who hadn’t contacted police proceeded to do so. 

Everything was unreal! His whole body was covered in goosebumps, sweat, and the best prickly feeling in the world, all of that felt like an hour but was only about 2 minutes long! I can’t believe it, haha! How cool, how weird! Mark stuffed the envelope in his pants, took off his beanie revealing his disheveled sweaty black hair,“Woohoo! Prolly two thousand in the envelope what the hell!” He threw the wallet to the ground, stuffed the envelope in his pants, “Woooo!” and turned the key. Nononononon no no nooo no no Bob please no. “DAMN YOU BOB!” His car wouldn’t start, he leaped out immediately and began running, only getting a short glimpse of a few of the customers exiting the bank, and police lights approaching from a distance. Heaven help me...I am sick and insane, soooo sorry, please help me. 

😇 😈 😇 😈 😇 😈

Jackson rode up towards the bank only to see a mass of people standing by the entrance with phones, talking among each other, and looking towards...a tall skinny figure running madly the opposite direction. He noticed police lights at the intersection behind him. As Jackson slowed down he overheard someone yell.  
“That young man stole money from Anthony Herpaderp!” A rush of memories flowed through Jackson’s head in an instant. 5 years ago the Herpaderps stole his family’s lawfirm and left them in ruins. Anger and frustration filled his heart, he sped up once more, passing the bank entrance and zipping in front of the running young man.

Mark stop and yelped. Oh please no. But Jackson let out his hand. “Get on, I will take you away from here.” Mark hesitated. The police cars approached the bank and another headed towards the boys. “NOW!” Mark threw his leg over the bike and wrapped his arms around Jackson who immediately accelerated to 90 MPH. 

Mark’s heart stopped and a split second of intense fear came over him. Wind ripped through his hair and stung his eyes. Mark tucked his head between Jackson’s shoulder blades keeping his face from the wind. His body relaxed, and his heart began to beat again, it was different, sweet and thrilling, and safe feeling. Sooo much fun! This dude could end up turning me in, but who knows, screw it I’m already done for, wooo! Mark squeezed Jackson tighter, and felt the abs underneath the jacket. Oh shit this guy, bro he’s solid. Mmm. And...he smells really nice. Mark felt warmth, and felt a soft calm lavender color filled the back of his mind. He felt so comfortable.

10 minutes later speeding up to even 100 MPH zipping past cars, Jackson finally felt he lost the police, and he slowed down to find a place to hide for a moment and pull himself together. He took a moment to notice the skinny but strong arms that surrounded his waist. His thoughts even played on the cute frightened red face he saw earlier that was now tucked behind his strong broad shoulders. Mmmm cute. This man stole from the family that hurt my family. How thrilling! For what reason? How awesome. He felt a little tickle in his heart. It was different than what he has ever felt for people before. Whatever it was it brought even a sweet taste to his mouth, he loved it. He didn’t know why but he placed a hand on the soft skin of the fellow student’s arm behind him. Then quickly returned it to the clutch. Wow…

💗 😇 😈 💗 😇 😈 💗

Mark kept trying to shake that little touch from his mind. A thought of having his hand held, or even having that gentle hand on the side of his face, kept creeping into his mind. Dude no, this is so weird…

The bike slowed to a stop near a bunch of tire shops, auto shops, a taco restaurant and a small diner. Jackson leaned to the left and put out his hand, “You can step off now” Mark placed his hand in Jackson’s, goosebumps running up his arm and towards his heart. He shook it off and swung his leg back over to the gravel beneath them. Jackson push the kickstand down and stepped off. Mark kept looking towards the ground, all the previous events entering his mind and slapping him back to reality again. 

“Hello, I am Jackson.” Jackson flipped his visor “Why in the world did you do that back there. That is wrong. But...yeah.” Jackson stopped, not desiring to ramble out his personal troubles onto other people. Mark kept glancing up at Jackson’s cute eyes. Jackson pulled water bottles out of the saddlebags of his bike. And tossed one to Mark, who awkwardly fumbled with it until he got a good grip. 

“Thanks..f-for the water and...and for savi...for helpin...for taking me away from that situation” Mark said feeling absolutely ashamed. What are you thinking Mark? Saving you, helping you, you weren’t the one in need of a rescue! Mark rolled his eyes at himself, opened the water and began to drink. 

“So, why did you do it” Jackson asked before removing his helmet to get to his water. 

Mark choked on his water at the sight of Jackson’s face, his heart, mind and body reacted on their own, feeling a shock of electricity through himself. His face turned red. “Tck-ck *cough* uh psh, I was just. I don't’ know.”

Jackson smiled to himself. His face began to redden as well. He is absolutely adorable. He’s so funny, how cute, so so cute. Jackson’s heart began to beat incredibly strong. He couldn’t help but move a little closer to Mark, step by step. 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion. What is he doing? Mark's heart began to quicken, but his legs wouldn’t move. “S-so why did you take me away." 

Jackson kept quiet for a moment, and got closer. Oh heavens I am so drawn to this cute boy. He has no idea how it felt to watch that Herpaderp get some sort of harm towards him. This man has no idea how thrilling that was...I needed that, he’s so cute. “What’s your name?”

Mark became extraordinarily nervous, but it was also intriguing, exciting, he could smell Jackson again, he got so close. The muscles, the pants, the sexy jacket wrapping the whole thing, his face, his eyes, his hair. Ok Mark, hell with it, whatever this is, it’s part of the danger you need right now...you need it. Just for a moment. “Mark,” he barely whispered out. His whole body frozen in place. 

“Mark,” Jackson whispered in Mark’s ear, as he grabbed Mark’s wrists and and wrapped them around his waist. Mark was mesmerized by Jackson’s...everything. Mark nodded slightly, “Yep, that’s me…” He whispered awkwardly. 

Jackson turned from Mark’s ear and laughed. “Haha, you’re cute.”  
Mark leaned himself closer to Jackson, their chests pressing against each other, feeling the excitement of each other's hearts. Jackson’s smile faded, he placed his hand on the side of Mark’s face and felt his nose touch Mark’s. What the hell is happening...what am I doing...this has never happened before… Jackson thought. He started to hesitate and turn his face away.

Mark’s mind was drowning in the calm color of lavender, and the touch of Jackson’s hand brought a wave of a vibrant purple almost pink through his mind. He is mine! And pressed his lips against Jackson’s before he would back down. 

Jackson’s eyes widened in shock, until he fell in sync with the electric excitement between the two of them, and returned the kiss passionately, cupping his hands under Mark’s chin. I am his...


End file.
